muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman
'' article. Art by John Byrne.]] Wonder Woman is an iconic superheroine from the DC Comics universe who first appeared in December of 1941. She was created by William "Charles" Moulton Marston (the inventor of the "lie detector") and Elizabeth "Sadie" Holloway Marston, a husband and wife team. Diana, Princess of Paradise Island, has appeared in comic book stories consistently since her debut, but her most popular venture into pop culture is the 1970s television series starring Lynda Carter. References *''The Muppet Show'' episode 419 pays tribute to the superhero genre in homage to guest star Lynda Carter, most famous for her portrayal of Wonder Woman in the television series of the same name. Miss Piggy appears in this episode as "Wonder Pig," a direct spoof of Carter's television persona. Carter's television persona of Wonder Woman is played up throughout the episode, including Kermit's audience introductions, and the Muppets all take a course on how to be a superhero in honor of her appearance. Miss Piggy even asks Carter if she's sorry she didn't bring her costume. *A direct reference to the Lynda Carter series is made as Super Sheep makes his superhero transformation in an ode to the sequence used in the series when Carter changes from Diana Prince into Wonder Woman. Also, while reading lesson two of his superhero manual, Fozzie learns about the basics of deflecting bullets with magic bracelets: another reference to the canon of Wonder Woman's abilities often shown in the series. *When Eliot Shag is on the lookout for a new female role model for Rosie O'Gravy in the Dog City episode "Springer Fever," he turns to the Wonder Woman-inspired Wonder Whippet. *The "spinning" motif would later be used by Super Grover in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, again referencing a distinct trait made popular in the 1970s Wonder Woman television series. *During Elmo's 2001 appearance on Hollywood Squares, he fields a question about a comic book character's chocolate gobbling sidekick, Etta Candy. He answers Captain America, but Etta Candy had been featured in Wonder Woman comics since the 1940s. *In the Pre-School Musical segment from Sesame Street's 39th season, a girl named Mariella sings about playing in dress-up corner. One of the costumes she puts on is a Wonder Woman-esque outfit including a tiara, golden girdle and bracelets. She places emphasis on her "superhero cape" in song, and remains in this persona throughout the remainder of the number. *Miss Piggy again uses the spinning trick to quickly change her clothes in a Studio DC television special. Making an additional reference to the Wonder Twins from the cartoon Super Friends, she announces just before her spin: "Wonder wardrobe powers... activate!" Connections * Wonder Woman, TV series **Red Buttons played Ashley Norman in the pilot. **Barry Dennen played Adolf Hitler in the second season Wonder Woman episode "Auschlass '77." **Cloris Leachman played Wonder Woman's mother, Queen Hippolyte, in the pilot, "The New Original Wonder Woman." **Brian Tochi played Darrel in the third season episode "The Deadly Dolphin." **Fritz Weaver played Dr. Solano in "The Return of Wonder Woman" **Harris Yulin played Mark Bremer in "Wonder Woman in Hollywood" *The 1982 book-and-tape set Wonder Woman: Cheetah On the Prowl featured some common cast and crew: :- Produced and Directed by Christopher Cerf :- Narrated by Michael Kingsbury Frith :- Frederick R. Newman as Colonel Steve Trevor :- Sonia Manzano as The Cheetah and Woman of Paradise Island :- Kathy Mullen as Aphrodite, Goddess of Love :- Christopher Cerf as Soldier :- Christina Frith (Michael Frith's daughter[http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9F0CE7D91E3BF935A15754C0A965958260 The New York Times wedding announcement]) as Woman of Paradise Island and Princess Diana's Friend :- Music by David Conner :- Engineering by Doug Epstein (sound engineer on several Sesame projects) :- Special Thanks: Jonathan Frith, Sharon Lerner Sources External links * Wonder Woman Wiki Category:Superheroes Category:TV References